


First Sword Lesson

by Mystery_Noel_16



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Child Lucina (Fire Emblem), Gen, Mentioned Chrom/Sumia - Freeform, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Noel_16/pseuds/Mystery_Noel_16
Summary: While the outside world may be off-limits without an adult, Lucina is allowed to explore the many rooms of the castle on her own. And today, she finds a room that could possibly be her new favorite.
Kudos: 8





	First Sword Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in Lucina's timeline. She's about six years old here.

Lucina had many rules she had to follow. Being a child, she wasn’t allowed to walk outside the castle without an adult, she wasn’t allowed to explore Ylisstol, and was to stay with her mother or father at their side at all times outside the castle grounds. But inside the castle, she was free to go wherever. She could go to the kitchens and get a cookie from one of the bakers. She could walk into the nursery and play with Cynthia. She could go to the library and listen to Mother read her a story. She wandered into the board room at one point, seeing a map on a table that was being studied by Father, Uncle Robin, and Sir Frederick. They tried to explain to her what they were doing; instead, she quickly learned why it was called the “bored room.” But there were still many other doors left to explore, and she had no reason to think all of the other rooms would be like that.

And today, she found a door that soon became her favorite.

It was a door that looked different than the others. It wasn’t ornate like the ones that lead outside, but it was different than many of the ones she had seen. Tugging on its handle, she found that it was heavier. She was about to leave it alone, but she heard a shout on the other side of it, with a voice that sounded like Father’s. Mustering all her strength, she pulled the door open. The door led to a small room with stone walls and a stone floor. On the walls were wooden weapons of various types. On the floor were wooden stands holding bags. In the center of the room was Father, attacking a sack on one of the stands with a wooden sword. After a few more swipes, he stabbed the bag, causing a small amount of sand to spill onto the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight.

“That looks good, Chrom, but could you attack it somewhat quicker?”

“Would you like to pick up a sword and try, Robin?”

“I would, but I think Lucina may want to try as well.”

Lucina hadn’t noticed that standing with her father was Uncle Robin, who could see her perfectly.

“Lucina?” She watched as her father turned around. “How long have you’ve been standing there?”

“For a while…” Her voice was quiet. She wondered if she had broken one of her parents many rules.

“Do you want to try using a sword?”

Lucina’s eyes lit up. “Can I?”

“You should be able to. I think I was around your age when I first learned.” He walked to one of the walls and began searching. “Robin, do we have any small swords Lucina can wield?”

“I believe we do.” He walked over to one on another wall. “Here we go. This one should work.” He handed it to Lucina. It was a small sword that was nowhere near as sharp as the one her father was using.

“Remember, Lucina, these aren’t toys. You can only use them when you’re with me or Uncle Robin, understand?”

“Yes!”

“Now, watch what I do.”

Lucina watched as her father took his stance. With one swoop, he brought the sword down to the floor. At his command, she repeated the action several times, each one being corrected by him. Once they had practiced a few more times, they repeated the process with sweeping the sword across.

“I think it’s time we give you a target to aim at,” her father said.

Before he could grab a sandbag, one of the maids walked into the room.

“Milord, Lady Sumia fell down the stairs. She may be injured.”

“Gods, not again,” he muttered under his breath. “Robin, can you continue practicing with Lucina?”

“Of course,” he replied.

“Lucina, I have to go check on Mother and make sure she’s not hurt. Can you stay here with Uncle Robin until I get back?”

“Yes, father.”

“Good.” He patted her head and left in search of her mother.

Once the door closed, her uncle grabbed a sandbag and held it at her height. “Pretend that this sandbag is your target. Use what your father taught you and attack it with all your might.”

Lucina nodded and took a couple steps back. She took a deep breath and swung at the bag. She heard the dull sound of it being hit.

“Good, Lucina. But next time, watch where you're aiming.”

“Sorry, Uncle Robin. Did I hit you?”

“No, but you came close.” He repositioned the bag. “Okay, now try again.”

Lucina mimicked Father’s stance. With a shout, she swung the sword.

***

“ _Tell me—Who taught you to fight like that?_ ”

“ _My father!_ ”

The exchange from earlier that day still rang in Lucina’s head. Staring into the small campfire, she found herself thinking about the day’s battle in the arena. She knew that was her father, but something about him was different. He seemed much weaker. While he was younger than the one she knew, he had yet to receive the injury that weakened him. Had Sir Frederick not stepped in, she probably would have won. Perhaps fighting Risen for so many years had made her stronger. That had to be reason. They both needed to be strong for her plan to have a chance at succeeding.

She debated cutting more wood for the fire, but decided against it. As the flames died out, she looked at the stars, brighter now than they had ever seemed to her in the future. It reminded her that this world was not in ruin.

“Maybe there's still hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> I restarted Fire Emblem Awakening recently and remembered how much I enjoy this game! So when I came across a "first memory" prompt, I had this idea about Lucina learning how to fight and I couldn't let go of it, even though this is more of a "childhood memory." It was fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
